Surprise!
by mimichan442
Summary: When Tsuna didn't make it to Gokudera's Birthday, Gokudera thought it had to be his worse birthday everm including the one when his mother died. But is it really like that? 5927 Day   late Gokudera B-day fic


**A/N: Today is 5927 day and since I didn't get to write my Gokudera's birthday Fanfic, I'll make it a 5927 day one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR~**

Ring Ring Ring

Gokudera was not sure, but he thought that he just heard his cellphone ringing.

He turned off the water in the shower, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself.

He went to his room, picked up the phone, and answered it without bothering to check the caller's ID,

And that's why he was caught unprepared by the cheerfully voice on the other side…

"Yo Gokudera~"

A silver eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Why that person always _had_ to call him when it was most inconvenient?  
>And how the hell did he get that number? Gokudera was going to figure it out later…<p>

"What do you want, shitty baseball freak?"

"Ha ha, I just wanted to tell you that you have to come over here, no canceling~"

"I already told you I'm coming, didn't I? And besides, how can I not show up to my own birthday party?"

That's right, they were now talking about Gokudera's birthday party, which was about to take place at Tsuna's house in 30 minutes.

"Sooo," continues the cheerful teen, otherwise known as the one and only Yamamoto Takeshi,

"You're coming no matter what you hear, no matter what happens?"

Gokudera sighed, didn't he just say so himself? He will just stay quiet and hope that the other would take it as a yes, so this ridiculous conversation could be done with.

"Ok, it's a promise than, we'll be waiting!" said the other boy and hung up.

The teen dressed up, his mind still busy with what Yamamoto had just said. Why would he not show up? What in the world would make _him _break a promise with his precious Tenth?

The answer came as the phone ringed again, this time showing it was Tsuna calling.

"Hello Tenth! How can I help you?" he asked, ready to do whatever his boss might tell him to do.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Did Yamamoto just call you?"

_How did the tenth know? _Gokudera thought before he replayed

"Yes he did, Tenth"

"And did you promise to come over no matter what?"

"Yes, though I can't understand why he was worried, I already promised Tenth that I would"

"Ummm…. That's because I'm not coming, so he thought you might, umm, not want to go if you know that…"

"Tenth… is not coming?" Gokudera looked at his phone, shocked. He only agreed to the idea of having a party because he thought the tenth would be there to.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun! I'll explain later, Bye!"

Gokudera stared at the "call ended" sing on his phone before putting it in his pocket and walking out the door.

Gokudera's birthday party was, as everyone would agree, the worst party ever.

Gokudera came, just as he promised, but it was clear he was in a bad mood (worse than usual, anyway, and that means a lot)

Soon enough the kids got bored with the party and went to play upstairs, Ryohei was screaming something about the party 'being the most disappointing party TO THE EXTREME', and even Bianchi gave up on trying to feed her younger brother with her special poison-cooking birthday cake.

The birthday boy sat on the far end of the table, not giving a shit about being the party pooper of his own party, and kept sulking ver the Tenth not being able to make it in time.

_He probably just hates me, and making excuses; if he really couldn't make it here than Reborn wouldn't have been here either, since they went on a training camp together._

As if reading his thought, which was quite likely to happen, Reborn walked over and said:

"He has a good reason, you know, that Tsuna"

Gokudera shook his head. If it was a good reason the Tenth would've told him, but he didn't, so he probably has nothing like that.

"That's it! I'm leaving." He said, and left.

The next day Tsuna was back to school.

Gokudera was happy to see his boss at first, but remembering the events of the day before, he just walked away, how he could face his Tenth when the boy probably didn't want to see him?

Tsuna watched his right-hand man retreating back in disappointment; he really wished Gokudera wouldn't be mad at him. _Well, I did miss his birthday of course he's angry _he thought sadly.

The same situation repeated itself in the next few days. Tsuna would try to talk to Gokudera, but the older teen would always walk away from him.

It was now September 14, and Tsuna started to get desperate. He needed to talk to Gokudera, immediately.

In an attempt to clear his head, the young boss decided to go on the roof – one of his most favorite places in the school.

As he climbed the stairs, he started to smell something weird. It was not a good smell, but he kind of like it. He started to climb faster, the smell drawing him to the roof, and it was only when he saw the small line of smoke streaming from the roof's door that he understood what it was.

It was the smell of cigarettes.

And where there are cigarettes there must also be…

"Gokudera-kun!"

The boy jumped around in surprise, dropping his cigarette.

"T-tenth! I- I need to go so… uh…"

Tsuna smiled at his good luck. Finally _something _is going right.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun, I'll do I quickly. But before that… may I ask you something?"

"Umm… sure, Tenth"

"Why did you ignore me those past five days?"

Gokudera didn't know what to answer. He couldn't just say 'I thought you got annoyed with so I kept out of your way', could he?

It seemed as Tsuna understood, since he just kept smiling and continued talking.

"You see, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthday. I was running late because I couldn't find it"

"It?" Gokudera started to get really confused, what is "it"?

"the perfect birthday present for you~" the brunette replayed cheerfully, pulling out a rather big box with skull decoration all over it

"I thought you might not have a place to store your dynamites in while you're not using them, so I got you this special dynamite holder from Italy!"

Tears started to form on the sides of Gokudera's eyes. He thought the Tenth hated him while all he did was trying to make him happy.

But he could at least tell him, if he did so Gokudera wouldn't have to go through all the hurt of thinking the tenth forgot him.

So he decided to play an out of character, little trick on his tenth.

"I don't know tenth, you kept me waiting for quite a long time. That dynamite holder isn't enough to pay for that…"

Tsuna had to stop himself from laughing. His right hand man has gotten a little greedy, hasn't he?  
>"Do you have something specific on your mind?" the young teen raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Surprise me." Replayed the older teen, actually excited to see what his boss had in mind.

"Very well than"

And with that, the young boss pressed his soft lips to Gokudera's equally soft ones.

Gokudera changed his mind, this was his best birthday EVER.

**THE END  
>AN: It's done! And that was my first kissing scene EVER.**

**I really liked making them OOC at the end. It was totally worth it  
>I hope you enjoyed, HAPPY 5927 DAY!~<strong>


End file.
